Realization
by knhakaru-tsuki
Summary: - Summary - "Please take good care of him for me, everyone...'cause I'm moving to America, and it's too far away, and I can't take him with me..." That's what Li Syaoran said on that winter, in 3rd grade wh


CCS fic: Realization. One-shot  
  
Hi everyone! Pink here (short for pinkfantasy if u're reading this on ff.net, I'm known as Anime_Lover41... but I DIDN'T want that name... lol) ^^ well, this is my VERY first fic, so, try to be nice... don't flame me.. OO;; I have NO experience on writing fics, I ONLY read them, so, don't be mean! ^^ thanks! ^^ enjoy this fic, it's a one-shot. Sucky summary, but I can't think of anything else... @@ sorry.... Oh, btw, it's a S&S fic... ^^ it may NOT seem like it first, but it is... * grins...* read and find out! There might be wrong grammar, as I am NOT born in America, and yeah... my grammar sucks... @@ LOL... anyways, my assistance helper, mystic, is gonna do the disclaimer.. ^^  
  
mystic: what do u mean, 'your' assistance... --;;  
  
Pink (or me): errr... ^^U *coughs...*  
  
mystic: I'm the creator of the story! I got the idea first! And u only typed it!!!  
  
Pink : ^^U heh heh.. well, if it's YOUR fic, then YOU do the disclaimer...  
  
mystic: fine, I WILL, 'cause it's MY fic...  
  
mystic: stupid idiot, pink does NOT own this fic, nor CCS!! ^^  
  
pink: heey... what do u mean I don't own the fic... u.u  
  
mystic: it's TRUE, 'cause it's MY fic...!!  
  
Readers: STOP ARGUEING, AND GET ON WITH THE FIC!!  
  
mystic & pink: * sweat drops, and walks out of the way... * ^^U  
  
- Summary - "Please take good care of him for me, everyone...'cause I'm moving to America, and it's too far away, and I can't take him with me..." That's what Li Syaoran said on that winter, in 3rd grade when he left his parrot. From that day on, I hated parrots..  
  
Title: "talking"  
  
'thoughts/thinking'  
  
(me talking, disturbing you..)  
  
~* place.. scene*~  
  
~* (someone's) POV *~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Realization:  
  
~* memory *~  
  
"Please take good care of him for me, everyone..'cause I'm moving to America, and it's too far away, and I can't take him with me.." That's what Li Syaoran said on that winter, in 3rd grade when he left his parrot. From that day on, I hated parrots..  
  
~*In the Tokyo University; basketball tournament*~:  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo, isn't he that guy that you like?! I heard that he's a great athletic!" said the girl with short honey brown hair, and emerald eyes.  
  
"Sakura, look! The guy that just passed, was Hiragizawa-san!" exclaimed the girl with lavender, waist long hair with amethyst eyes (right? Is that the color of her eyes..? O.o).  
  
They watched the guy who's called; Hiragizawa, received the basketball, and shoots it at the basket, and won the last score for their team before the game ended. (sorry.. I don't know much about basketball.. TT-TT LOL)  
  
While Hiragizawa was being interviewed, Tomoyo was squealing in delight about Hiragizwa's victory for the game because you can tell by looking at her jumping around.  
  
"OMG (oh my god)!! DID YOU SEE THAT? He made the shot in the last second!" exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
"Yup, I did, Tomoyo", said Sakura whose clapping while Tomoyo jumps around and hugs her.  
  
"From one of the magazines that I read, it says that Hiragizawa-san lived in America, and even though, he's a high school student, he still beats the college students in basketball! I heard that he came to Japan because his coach wanted the team to win a championship in Japan," Tomoyo said dreamily then shouted, "HEY! HIRAGIZAWA-SAN!"  
  
"I think you said that a little too loud Tomoyo" said Sakura feeling embarrassed because of her friend.  
  
Hiragizawa turned around and smiled sweetly at the two girls. While Hiragizawa smiled, Tomoyo blushed Sakura blushed from embarrassment, and Tomoyo sighed and quietly said, "Sakura, look at those dreamy eyes of his..." (pink: i'd ruin it, if I tell u!! lol. Mystic: *hits pinks head.. * no one care, now stop talking.. pink: zips~!)  
  
~*After the Basketball tournament*~:  
  
"Thanks for coming with me to the tournament today, ja!" said Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura waved good-bye to Tomoyo, who skipped down the stairs that leads to the subways, and then she started walking towards the opposite direction lost in her own thoughts.  
  
'Tomoyo loves this 'Hiragizawa' guy! She can't stop talking about him!' Sakura was in her own thought; until something or someone said "love" Sakura turned around instantly, and sighed..  
  
'Gosh. That scared me! Hoe? (pink: not in a bad way..*gets hit again, by mystic..*) It's only a parrot?' thought Sakura  
  
It was a parrot that's outside of the pet shop nearby, being displayed. That reminded her about Syaoran, the boy who said: Please take good care of him, for me everyone..  
  
'Parrots are so annoying! Because they remind of Syaoran..'she said in her mind as she continued, 'well, thinking about Syaoran.. I wonder what he's doing right now..?' while her mind trailed off about Syaoran and the parrot, a voice came from behind her.  
  
"What's the long face for?" asked the voice.  
'Isn't he that 'Hiragizawa' guy from the basketball tournament?!' Sakura asked herself in her mind.  
  
"Err.. hmmm.." was all Sakura could say while she blushes.  
  
"So.. you don't remember who I am?" he asked with a sad face and continued, "Don't you used to go to Tomoeda Elementary School for 3rd grade, Sakura Kinomoto?" (pink: HA! Doesn't that sounds like someone's stalking Sakura..? O.o *gets whacked by a mallet..*)  
  
Sakura was shocked by how he knew all these. With that expression that Sakura's showing, 'Hiragizawa' re-introduce himself "It's me, Li Syaoran!"  
  
"Li.. Li-kun..?" Sakura stuttered. As she stuttered, memories of the little boy holding a parrot in a cage flashed through in her mind.  
  
Syaoran smiled, and ask, "Now, do you remember?"  
  
"But.. but.. your last name's 'Hiragizawa'.." Sakura asked  
  
"Oh, that, well, my father died, and my mother remarried, so, now I have a new last name", Syaoran answered ever so simply. He continued, "Kinomoto-san, you still look the same! That's why I recognized you!"  
'Wow.. Syaoran really changed A LOT!' Sakura thought, 'he looked taller, and stronger than he was back then.. and he became a basketball player?! He's not like that little brat that I used to know.'  
  
While Sakura was lost in her thoughts, Syaoran asked, "Hey, what happened to the parrot I left? He should be quit old by now.."  
  
Sakura answered, "A stray cat ate it."  
  
Syaoran exclaimed, "WHAT?!"  
  
Sakura giggled at Syaoran's reaction, "I was just joking, the parrot's still alive, and yeah, he IS old"  
  
Syaoran started to play around with Sakura, messing Sakura's hair up, he said "Hey! That wasn't nice!" While Syaoran messes Sakura's hair up, Sakura had a flash back of what the parrot said back then, after Syaoran left the parrot.  
  
"hmm.. poor guy, I guess I'll buy him", Syaoran said to no one in particular.  
  
"umm.. Li-kun?" Said Sakura asked shyly.  
  
~* Sakura's POV *~  
  
"umm.. Li-kun?" I asked rather shyly, I wanted to ask him; 'don't you think it's cruel? Why do you have to... remind me with those words.. ?' 'was that what you really think of me?' 'did you know that those words left a scar?' 'that's why, from that day on..'  
  
"umm.." I mumbled. Syaoran turned around and his amber eyes stared at me with a smile. "Nothing..." I answered, regretting. 'But.. with that smile on his face, I can't POSSIBLY ask him that...'  
  
~* Normal POV *~  
  
"Thank you very much, come again," the lady said  
  
"Before, when I was young, and I should have known that I should have brought him with me, well, I WAS young, and didn't consider that much, but I should of.."  
  
"Hey, didn't you come with your team, from America?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yup," answered Syaoran.  
  
"Don't you live in a hotel? Who's gonna take care of the parrot? Since your not home most of the time..." Sakura asked curiously.  
  
".. Good.. question," was all Syaoran could say.  
  
~* Sakura's home, night time (pink: time's going by fast..~ lol.. mystic: shut up..) *~  
  
"SAKURA YOU KNOW HIRAGIZAWA-KUN?! AND HE'S YOUR ELEMENTARY SCHOOL FRIEND?!" screamed Tomoyo on the other side of the phone, almost making Sakura deaf.  
  
"hoooeeee.. (pink: just something that Sakura say.. not the bad way.. ^^;; mystic: WE KNOW!!) You don't have to shout, you're going to make me deaf!" Sakura complained, "and hai (mystic: yes in Japanese), he's my 3rd grade friend and he moved," Sakura explained the rest (pink: I don't need to type it right?! O.o mystic: lazy.. --;;) "yeah, and he's last name changed that's why I didn't recognized him."  
  
"oh.. Hey! Next time, when we meet, can you introduce me to him,onegai?" Tomoyo pleaded eagerly on the other side of the phone.  
  
"umm.. I don't think I should introduce him to you.. he's weird (pink: LOL mystic: I think I'll throw u in to the closet.. --;;)" answered Sakura. As Sakura answered Tomoyo's question, Sakura was thinking 'Well, I've never really paid any attention to Syaoran when we were small, but for some reason, he remembers me quite well..'  
  
Sakura's train of thoughts stopped when Tomoyo replied, "Sakura- chan.. do you like Hiragizawa-kun?"  
  
"wha.. what are you saying!?" Sakura replied quickly. She quickly added, "In his next tournament, we'll go together, and I'll introduced you to him!"  
  
Deep inside, Sakura was asking herself 'what.. what am I doing?!' 'I promised Syaoran-kun that I..' what Syaoran said on that they when he bought the parrot, Syaoran asked Sakura, "Tomorrow on is Winter Break, right? (pink: yes, it's winter! ^^ even though, it's summer/spring right now!! Mystic: sorry, I didn't throw her in the closet yet.. she kept on wiggling.. O.o well, pink, ur wrong, 'cause ppl might be reading this during the winter.. -.-;;) so, can you come and take care of the parrot for me? Because I have no one else that can help me do that.."  
  
Before Sakura could say anything else to Tomoyo, she already said "Alright then! We'll talk later! Ja!" and the phone hanged up. Sakura sighed and started to talk to herself 'I'm doing this, as a favor for a friend, only to take care of the parrot, nothing more..'  
  
~* Next Morning *~  
  
Sakura looked at the gigantic and beautiful hotel, the Maple Flower Hotel, the top 5 hotel of Japan (pink:I don't know if there's such a hotel.. O.o LOL.. just made that up..!! mystic: *sighs.. * ).  
  
Sakura said to herself (pink: she talks to herself too much!! LOL) "so, this is where Syaoran-kun lives.. the Maple Flower Hotel, wow.. its fabulous!" Sakura stared at the beautifully decorated building with awe. Then she heard a crowd of people, and went towards them, and saw Syaoran in an interview. They were all asking all sorts of questions.  
  
Sakura changed her mind, and started to walk away, telling herself that now, Syaoran's a big famous athletic, he has other more important things to do.. 'It seems like a blink of an eye, Syaoran somehow became someone famous!' she continued 'he's not the bratty kid that I used to know and play around with.. Anymore..' Sakura sighed. 'I know who Syaoran Li is, but I can't get close to Hiragizawa Syaoran..'  
  
"SAKURA!" a voice shouted.  
  
"There you are! Sorry, were you waiting for me? Let's go up to my room!" Syaoran said, petting Sakura's head.  
  
"Syao.. I mean, Hiragizawa-kun.. you can't do that?! You're in the middle of an interview!" answered Sakura blushing, because of what he said about 'going up to his room' and there were many viewers, taking photographs.  
  
"Well, it's over! Come on!! Let's go!" Syaoran said, grabbing Sakura's wrist.  
  
Sakura giggled in her mind, and out of nowhere, she had a thought of 'happiness' being around Syaoran, and not Hiragizawa.  
  
~* Hotel Room *~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stopped at room, 4012. And Syaoran opened the door, and inside, there was a surprise party! All of their friends from 3rd grade were there...  
  
Many where all saying: hey! Saku!! We've been waiting for you!! Or; oh! Sakura!! I've missed you!! How are you?!  
  
Sakura stood by the door, shocked, and stuttered, "How.. this.. this is a reunion party?"  
  
"Amazing, everyone's here... you all automatically came to visit me!! Thank my couch for letting my team to have a break!" said Syaoran.  
  
Many greeted Sakura with open arms, some of Sakura's class mates where saying that they should of notified Sakura about the surprised party. Everyone was like what they used to be like, even though, they're adults (almost..) they all feel as if they're little children again; playing around, making fun of each other..  
  
Sakura giggled at the sight of her friends playing around, joking around like little kids again. 'This is GREAT! This is the Syaoran that I know!! This is the Syaoran that everyone in this room knows..' Sakura thought in her mind, with a smile.  
  
~* Later that night *~  
  
"Hey, Sakura, are you asleep, yet?" Syaoran whispered, trying not to speak too loud to wake the others.  
  
"No, I'm not asleep yet!" Sakura whispered back, "This is like the trip that we took back then..."  
  
"You mean, that summer trip? (pink: they have year-round school.. ok? Mystic: *sighs.. * what else would it be, a summer school trip?! Pink: yeah, it CAN be.. mystic: shut up.. --;;)" Syaoran asked. Sakura giggled, and Syaoran asked, "What are you giggling about?"  
  
"I find it amazing that the person who's so famous and arrogant and the person who jokes around with us like a little child is the same person, you, Syaoran!" Sakura said lying on her pillow (pink: she slept on the sofa.. mystic: u talk too much, I'm gonna have to NOT let u be MY assistance NEXT time.. ) comfortably. Syaoran stared/listened with his eyes opened widely.  
  
Sakura continued, "The one who loves parrot is you, the one with great basketball skill is you.."  
  
"Oh, can you find a day that you're free on, and meet one of my friends? She REALLY likes you.. she thinks that you're cute and handsome! Next time, I'm gonna introduce her to you, her names Tomoyo, and she's a sweet and cheerful girl!" Sakura blabbed on, but was stopped shortly, with a kiss of Syaoran..  
  
Sakura was too shocked to do anything, she was there, frozen. Once Syaoran's lip leaves Sakura's, Sakura blushed, and stuttered, "Sy..Syaoran..?" Sakura could hear her own heart beat, beating really fast.  
  
Syaoran answered simply with a smile on his face, "Thank you.. for all the compliments, that's just a gift in return.."  
  
Sakura can hear her own heart, beating fast, and she blushed really hard, and repeats, "A gift.. in return?"  
  
Then a million or more questions rushed in her head. She said in her mind, 'it doesn't matter how long you've been in America, but this is Japan, that you're in right now..! You can't just.." "and.. and.. and this is my first kiss.. hooeeeee.. I don't know what to do..' She can hear her heart beating faster every second that she's alive.. she continues her 'millions' of questions.. Sakura sighed, and then, one question popped out of her mind 'why did he have to kiss me when we're talking about Tomoyo?'  
  
"Hey, Sakura!" Syaoran said. "How come you're hair is shorter? You used to have longer hair!"  
  
Sakura stared at Syaoran in surprise, and Syaoran asked again, with a big smile, "Why? Tell me!"  
  
Sakura answered, almost in a whisper, "because.. because the Syaoran that I used to know isn't here any more.."  
  
Syaoran couldn't hear a thing, and said, "Huh?"  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Please take good care of my parrot..."  
  
"Baka Sakura!" squawked the parrot.  
  
"Baka Sakura!" repeated the parrot.  
  
"What.. what's wrong with this parrot!" Said Sakura, blushing.  
  
"Baka Sakura!!" the parrot squawked, again.  
  
Giggles could be heard through out the tiny classroom, everyone was saying isn't this the parrot that Syaoran left?!  
  
"NOOOO!!! OF COURSE NOT!!" replied a tomato red Sakura.  
  
~End of Flash Back~  
  
"You... you made me soo.. embarrassed back then.." sobbed Sakura, she continued, "that made.. me cried.. back then.."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
The whole class giggled and pointed their fingers at Sakura and started to sing songs about Sakura and Syaoran.(pink: u know, like: sakura and syaoran sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.. mystic: SHUT UP, AND LET THE READERS CONTINUE.. --;;)  
  
"WHY DID U HAVE TO LEAVE THAT PARROT?!" said Sakura, who nearly screamed.. "HOW COME.. I DON'T REMEMBER WHY?!"  
'I HATE PARROTS..!' screamed Sakura inside her mind..  
  
~* Few Days After, at the Tokyo University; basketball tournament (pink: don't u wonder what happened that night? O.o lol, well, I'm not gonna go in ta details.. ^^)*~  
  
"Hey! Look, it's Hiragizawa-kun! Hehe.. he's team won! He won!!" said a very excited Tomoyo, who was giggling madly, "I'm going to go give him these flowers.."  
  
'If it weren't for the promise that I made with Tomoyo, I WOULDN'T come..' 'I wouldn't want to come anyways!' Sakura thought to herself and sighed.  
  
Sakura stared down at Syaoran, who's being interviewed, and surrounded by people Sakura sighed, again, and thought in her mind, 'oh.. why.. I only complimented him, and he gave me a kiss in return?!' 'uggghhhh.. I HATE IT.. I HATE IT..!' Sakura shouted in her mind, even though on the outside, she looks calmed.  
  
While Sakura was thinking in her mind (pink: I mean, shouting), Syaoran shouted 'SAKURA!' and throw the basketball at Sakura.  
  
Sakura was shocked, but she caught the ball talking to no one in particular, "Oh my god.. that scared me.." she muttered "mou, he didn't have to throw a basketball at me.." Sakura noticed that there's something written on the basketball, and took a closer look, and on it, it says 'I still remembered how cute you were!'  
  
Sakura's heart beated faster and faster and she didn't noticed that she was saying this out loud "What's this suppose to mean.." and she blushed holding the basketball. 'so.. you still remembered? So, all this time, you're just..?' she whispered "Well.. well.. it's too late.." Sakura sighed, and asked herself 'what should I do? I..' Sakura and Syaoran were making eye contact, but actually, Sakura was just staring into space, while Syaoran's blazing amber eyes stared into the emerald green pool.  
  
~* After the tournament *~  
  
~* Sakura's POV *~  
  
"Li-kun, I'd like to introduce you to Tomoyo Daidouji," I said, trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"umm.. Hi! Nice to meet you!" Tomoyo replied quickly, and was blushing nervously.  
  
"Tomoyo's my friend, she liked you ever since she read the article about you on the 'Sports Today' (pink: is there really such a thing?! O.o LOL..)" I continued, to back Tomoyo up.  
  
"umm.. I watched the tournament today, and you were great!" said Tomoyo still blushing. "and.. and.. Sakura invited me to meet you, saying that you're her elementary school friend. Umm.. sorry, it seems like I'm the only one talking.." Tomoyo stopped when there was a moment of silence, and she was the only one talking.  
  
'well, I call Syaoran-kun, Li Syaoran, but then, about his parent's divorce and all, he's now known as Hiragizawa Syaoran, but right now, we're not in elementary, so, he's not Li Syaoran anymore..' 'Hmmm.. and about the other thing.. the basketball' I stopped there, shaking my head, trying to not remember it.  
  
~* Normal POV *~  
  
While Sakura shook her head, Syaoran called out to Sakura, and Sakura answered with a 'hoe?'  
  
Syaoran continued seeing that he caught Sakura's attentions "Remember about the parrot? Well, until I go back to America, I want you to take care of him, and here's my hotel room card key," he said, holding out his card key out to Sakura, "You may enter and leave whenever you like," and smiled.  
  
Inside Sakura was shouting, 'HOOEEEEEE..!! SYAORAN, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THIS INFRONT OF TOMOYO?!' then, Sakura quickly thought of something to say. "umm.. well, I'm quite busy lately, why don't you ask Tomoyo?!" Sakura exclaimed leaning/half hugging on Tomoyo by the side (pink: they're not lezbos.. OO;; LOL.. mystic: *wants to punch pink in the face.. * =.=;;) and Tomoyo squeaked, "Sakura?!"  
  
"It's alright! You just need to feed the parrot, and play with him, and he'll be just fine! And if you have any questions, just ask Li.. I mean, Hiragizawa!!" Sakura said smiling, and quickly added, "right, Hiragizawa-san?" inside Sakura's mind she was saying, 'I promised to play matchmaker for Syaoran and Tomoyo. I want to get them together!'  
  
Syaoran just stared silently, and answered bitterly, "yeah.."  
After Syaoran's answer, Sakura smiled, and said 'yes!' in her mind, but didn't notice the bitterness in Syaoran's voice.  
  
~* In the Girl's restroom *~  
  
"I'm.. sorry, Sakura" whispered Tomoyo quietly while Sakura tries to fix her hair.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked, surprised.  
  
"I'm.. sorry, Sakura", Tomoyo repeated again, and continued "at first, I thought you like Hiragizawa-san, too"  
  
"Don't be silly, he and I, we're just elementary friends, now get out there, and go to him! He's waiting for you!" Sakura said and winked, pushing Tomoyo out of the girl's restroom eagerly.  
  
"umm.. thanks.." was all Tomoyo could say before she was outside, face to face with Syaoran.  
  
Sakura peeked through the door, and saw Syaoran, standing there with his arms folded half leaning towards the wall, but Sakura didn't notice Syaoran's bitter looking face. Sakura took a last glance of the 2 and walked out of the restroom, and said, "take good care of her, Li-kun!" at that moment, she thought 'now, that's better' and smiled to herself. (pink: don't u wonder too, why she's so naive, to NOT notice Syaoran's face..? O.o)  
  
~* Few weeks later *~  
  
Sakura sat at her house's living room staring at the magazine, that's on her coffee table, on the front page was an article on Syaoran, and he's recent news. Sakura sighed, 'he just left a harsh scar back then..' she thought in her mind. When she opens the T.V., she saw Syaoran on it, and quickly closed it, and sighed again. 'Hiragizawa and I are just friends, nothing more' Sakura kept on telling herself 'then.. what about back then? That last tournament, when I was with Tomoyo, which was the last time, I saw Li.. And.. what about what he wrote on the basketball?' Sakura sighed, and decided to take a walk outside, to get some fresh air. Wherever Sakura go, she hear people all around her, talking about him, such as 'OMG.. did u see Hiragizawa-san? He's sooo cool!' or 'Hiragizawa-san's skills are undefeatable!'  
  
To Sakura, it seems like everything around her, is about Syaoran. Syaroan this, Syaoran that, Hiragizawa this, Hiragizawa that. Sakura decided that home was a much better place then outside and headed home.  
  
When Sakura got home, her phone ranged, and she ran quickly towards the kitchen, where the phone is.  
  
"Oh, hey! Tomoyo! Long time no see, so, what happened after that tournament?" Sakura greeted Tomoyo through the phone.  
  
"WHAT?! Are you kidding?!" said Sakura, nearly screaming.  
  
~* Syaoran's Practice Area (the next day)*~  
  
"Hiragizawa!" shouted Sakura, who just ran inside the gym area, where Syaoran was practicing.  
  
"Sakura," said a very calm Syaoran, "what are you doing here? And how did you find me?"  
  
"I asked your coach where you're at, and he said that you're practicing alone," Sakura answered, and decided to continue since Syaoran didn't say anything, "And, what's this?!" shouted Sakura, holding a magazine at Syaoran's face, with Tomoyo's back on the magazine.  
  
"What?" answered Syaoran, and quickly skimmed through the article, "I don't know anything about this!"  
  
"You don't know about this?!" said Sakura, nearly screamed. "Tomoyo called me yesterday, and she was crying, saying that she brought you trouble, asking me what to do, so I.." Sakura said.  
  
"So, you, came here, and?" asked Syaoran's cold voice, and shot a basket at the hoop. Then he turned around facing Sakura and stared with his amber eyes.  
  
"It's.. because.. well, Tomoyo IS my best friend, and.." Sakura said, she could hear her heart, beating, and she asked herself, 'what was the reason that I came here?'  
  
"Well, I didn't want to cause any misunderstanding, that's why..." Sakura continued, and didn't notice the basketball that was behind her, when she was backing away. (pink: LOL... XD clumsy old sakura! *whack..* itai~ )  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran said, he saw that, and went diving to catch Sakura.  
  
"Itai~ sumimasen, Li-kun," Sakura said, rubbing her head.  
  
Syaoran grabbed Sakura by the wrist, and asked, "What if it was you? Who was on the magazine, and was known as my girlfriend? What would you do?" Syaoran ask, with his amber eyes staring at Sakura's emerald pool.  
  
'What if I was?' Sakura thought.  
  
"Worry," Sakura answered, Syaoran's face seemed shocked, but Sakura wasn't looking at his face, she was looking down, and she continued, "Just because an old friend appeared, and was causing a commotion around you, what else can you do, other then worry?"  
  
"I'm not like Tomoyo, I don't have feelings for you," said Sakura. Syaoran let go over Sakura's wrist, and got up, and walked towards the gym's exit.  
  
"I get it," Syaoran said, with an icy voice.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" Sakura asked.  
  
"To be with the one that loves me, to comfort her," Syaoran said, and turned around.  
  
~* Few Weeks After..*~  
  
Sakura was sitting with her elementary class friends, they were watching Syaoran's tournament.  
  
'I.. I just can't forget about him,' Sakura thought, and sighed.  
  
"It feels so weird, 'cause all of the kids from our 3rd grade class are here," one of Sakura's friends, Naoko, mentioned.  
  
"Now you know," Rika said and giggled.  
  
"Come to think of it, it DOES feel weird," said Chiharu, who was taking a sip of her soda. They were all at Sakura's house, having a get- together.  
  
"Did you guy notice?" Rika said quietly, and continued once she caught her friend's attentions, "That Syaoran-kun isn't trying his best?"  
  
"You think so, too?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not saying that Syaoran-kun's lacking.. but.." Naoko said.  
  
"What do you think, Sakura?" Chiharu ask Sakura, but Sakura didn't hear Chiharu. "SA-KU-RA?!"  
  
"hoe?" Sakura answered.  
  
"Sakura-chan.. was u even listening to us.." Chiharu ask. Sakura shook her head, and all her friends fall over, anime style. Sakura continue to think by herself, while her friends were talking about Syaoran.  
  
"Did you know.." Takashi said, popping out of nowhere, scaring the girls, but was cut off by Chiharu.  
  
'Could it be? Last time, when he tried to protect me, and gotten hurt?' Sakura thought to herself. 'What if.. What if I was known as Syaoran's girlfriend?' 'oh, Syaoran..' Sakura thought in her mind, and ran out of the house, she could hear her friends calling her.  
  
~* Sakura's POV *~  
  
I've always thought that I have no feelings towards Syaoran.. no; I pretended that I didn't have feelings for him.  
  
~* At the Tournament Area (sorry, I'm starting to make up names.. @@ LOL)*~  
  
"Are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend?!" asked a reporter. "When did you guys become boyfriend and girlfriend?!" asked another reporter.  
  
Tomoyo was being interviewed. Standing in the crowd of reporters, she looks so tiny. Tomoyo took a glance around her, and found Sakura, panting, at the front door.  
  
"To..Tomoyo," Sakura said, still panting. "Tomoyo, I'm sorry, but I.. I love Syaoran!"  
  
"Sakura.." Tomoyo answered, with a worried look.  
  
"I'm really sorry, but I can't lie to myself anymore, I can't hide my feelings anymore!" Sakura said, lowering her head, and continued, "I am so jealous of you that.. I.." Tomoyo cut off Sakura.  
  
"You lied to me, Sakura," Tomoyo said, cutting Sakura off, "Baka Sakura-chan! Why didn't you say so earlier?! Because of you, I got to be Hiragizawa's friend, and also, I got to meet Hiragizawa-kun's half brother, Eriol! I only like Hiragizawa-san, but Sakura-chan likes Li-kun, right?"  
  
'Tomoyo..' Sakura thought, with a shock expression.  
  
"Sorry Sakura," Tomoyo said and hugged Sakura, "sorry for making you so worried about me.. and I think this belongs to you" Tomoyo said and handed Syaoran's room's card key to Sakura.  
  
~* Up at Syaoran's room's door *~  
  
'This time.. let me say that I love you, Syaoran...' Sakura thought as she put the card key inside the card slot. "Hoe? It won't open?" Sakura said to herself  
  
"Umm.. excuse me," Sakura asked a staff who was walking pass by (pink: I wonder where did he come from.. O.o) "Yes?" the staff answered, and Sakura continued, "I didn't get the wrong room for the card key, how come it won't open?"  
  
"Oh, because of the security reasons, we change a new card key for a new guest." The staff answered simply and continued, "Are you sure that this guest didn't checked out yet?"  
  
~* At the lobby of the hotel *~  
  
Sakura sighed to herself, and remembered what the staff had told her, 'oh, isn't this Hiragizawa-sama's room's card key? I think that Hiragizawa- san has already checked out with his team.  
  
"Excuse me, are you Kinomoto-san?" asked a staff. Sakura nodded but didn't look at the staff, and the staff continued, "Hiragizawa-san has left you this." The staff says and walked away.  
  
Sakura took a glance at what it is, and it was Syaoran's parrot. Sakura stared at the parrot with her emerald green pool. 'Why?' Sakura asked herself, 'you should be loved as well..' "What's your name?" Sakura asks the parrot. 'I only know that.. When he left the parrot, that means that he's going on a long trip..'  
  
"Don't be shy, say something," Sakura said to the parrot, "even though, if you say 'Sakura's Kawaii' that's fine."  
  
"Ai Shiteru," the parrot replied, and repeated, "Ai Shiteru, Sakura."  
  
"I.. I love you.." Sakura said, and warm salty tears started to roll down her cheek. 'me too..'  
  
"Syao.." Sakura said.  
  
"I'm here to pick up something that I lost." Said a guy, wearing a cap.  
  
"Umm.. here, your parrot.." Sakura said, handing Syaoran the parrot.  
  
"Something that I lost.." Syaoran said, slowly, "It's not him! It's you!" Syaoran said, and hugged Sakura in a warm embrace. "I'm not the little brat that used to say only means things anymore.."  
  
"I knew you'd come.." Sakura said, with tears of joy rolling down her cheek, as she hugged Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura.." was all Syaoran could say, at that moment.  
  
"The parrot and I.. we were both waiting for you," said Sakura.  
  
~* Flash Back *~  
  
"Baka Sakura!" squawked the parrot.  
  
"Baka Sakura!" repeated the parrot.  
  
"What.. what's wrong with this parrot!" Said Sakura, blushing.  
  
"Baka Sakura!!" the parrot squawked, again.  
  
Giggles could be heard through out the classroom.  
  
"Didn't Syaoran like Sakura?"  
  
"NO!! I HATE SYAORAN!" Sakura shouted, blushing "Syaoran.. he's.."  
  
~* End of Flash Back *~  
  
~* Sakura's POV *~  
  
I'm never going to lie to myself, ever again.. I'm going to journal onward, creating 'our' memories..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* .:: End of: Realization ::. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pink: whee~ that was long.. ^^;;  
  
Mystic: uh-huh, realllyy....? O.o  
  
Pink: yup! ^^  
  
Mystic: I'm gonna type the next fic by myself...  
  
Pink: aww.. mystic.. u're not sharing! * pink pouts.. *  
  
Pink/mystic: anyways, how was the fic? O.o please Review.. ^^ THANKS SO MUCH!! ^^  
  
Mystic: I think I'm gonna add a little epilogue to this story.. ^^ about, what 'happened' to Tomoyo.. hehe.. ^^ and etc.. ^^ well, I'm only planning on making the epilogue, and that's it... this is once again, an one-shot.. ;) well, hope u enjoyed the fic.. ^^ it took me A LOT of time.. and I've already gotten 2 other fics that I'm writing.. (they're not posted up, yet..) some of them are one-shots (I think they're easier..) and one of them, for sure, is going to be a chapter thing.. ^^  
  
Pink: YAY! ^^ we finished this.. XD now, let's get started on the next ones.. ^0^  
  
Mystic: no.. T-T  
  
Mystic: well, this fic, I planned to finish it BEFORE April ends, and I did.. ^^ so, what do u know.. O.o  
  
Mystic: oh, btw, if u have any words that's confusing u, let me know, 'cause some of them are Japanese.. ^^  
  
Officially finished: 4/26/04 10:50 p.m.  
  
1st Revised: 4/26/04 11:43  
  
2nd Revised:4/26/04 11:56 p.m.  
  
3rd Revised: 4/27/04 12:11 a.m. 


End file.
